Beautiful Budahucs's Lingering Lost'Love Letters
by Ariel Lenore
Summary: Five years after 3, a sleezy Laywer seizes the oporunity to get richer when Thomas' father dies. Juan is in the way of Cecile's plans...of love? S3: IS 180
1. 1: Oh, Stop Me!

UPDATES: Please visit my bio page for updates on this story.

DISCLAMER: I do not claim to own these characters. No one can sue me; this is all fictional. Which means, it didn't happen in the game or in the manga, which means that this story isn't necessarily what Sony or Konami copywrited; which means that if you think the characters that are copywirted by those companies are out-of-character, then you must give me a message and tell me so I can change that. It also means that they might not ever be in this situation, so if you don't like Thomas and Cecile pairing, then, I'm sorry. That, and the plot are what this story is about.

BLURB:

This is really only a Thomas story; I actually don't like forcing coincidences on jamming all of the characters together; especially in a short fiction. Although, there are so many other good characters…I'm reconsidering the cameos.

The point of this paragraph was to tell you how much I liked the Thomas chapters; and why. It seems to me that the Thomas chapters are the most character driven of any of the others. Hugo and Chris are fine characters; but they don't have a very strong reason for being the heroes except that things just happened to them. I like them fine, but it seems like the video gamers made them with their character's destinies in mind, not their personality. The reason Chris does any of it seems vague, which she isn't very passionate about except in certain scenes; otherwise she is very placid and business-like, which is all right for the most part, but a three-dimensional character has more emotions, more often than Lucia telling her how to have a good sex life. And with Hugo, the only thing that keeps him going is the death of his friend; which was very preventable. He was made to look cool; strong, clothes that a young girl would find attractive; a tan, blue eyes, and of course, the bleached and dyed beach hair. Blah.

With Thomas and Cecile, and of his staff; each has those odd quirks, and the hobbies they enjoy, to which they are all eccentric about. Their characters; I mean, their personalities, are what pushes the story forward. Thomas himself is very hobbity; quiet and reserved, but he can be pushy and determined if he wants to be. Not a whiner or a warrior; he does everything with honesty, and shy with new situations, although he's not as naïve or stupid as first encounter may seem.

This story is intended for 13 years or older. (Teen)

Everyone who is registered on must be legally 13 (although, you don't have to be 13 just to read them). I've noticed how people don't rate their stories very fair; mostly by making them Mature ratings, with nary even a kiss.

This story has no sex, nor any vulgar language. I personally think if you are at least 11 you will be able to read this, but it's about romance and a little more.

STORY:

Oh, Stop Me!

There was nothing she could do at that point, accept answer the call of fate.

"You've been ogling him for some time now. I've noticed, you know." Juan said nonchalantly.

"Nu-uh! And besides, I don't want to embarrass him!" Cecile protested.

"The guy he's with wont even notice." Juan cocked his head and smirked. "You're not _afraid_ are you? You're not a _baby_ are you?" He was starting to get irritated. This was taking longer than he thought.

"I am not a baby!" She stamped her foot.

"So, then, prove it." Juan lifted his eyebrows. "Show me you can be a daredevil. Look, I'll go hide to watch to make sure you actually do it…_If_ you're not too chicken."

"Fine!" she yelled, as she stomped her foot.

Juan yawned as he walked away. "I'll be waiting…" He didn't really care all too much who ogled who around here, unless someone was ogling him. Nor did he have much to do during his in-between naps, and he had no scheduled bu-jitsu lessons this late in the evening. He snuck into the house through the back and hid behind a corner and spied on Cecil's victims.

Standing tall and dressed frumpily, a snobbish man with a stuffy voice, from the council of Zexen, who had come to Budehuc concerned about Thomas's father's welfare, will, and wealth. "Seemingly…" He started, with airs of snide confidence. "…as your Lord father has no living relatives other than _you_, to inherit his fortune. The estate he owned _could_ be yours, despite his grace to _disown_ you. You must realize though, that since he had no intention of _giving_ it away like _charity_, that the council of internal revenue, to pay off capital dept, would seize all of his possessions and assets, including his estate to resell at a _very_ high market value."

"That's very kind of you to offer, but I would really just like to respect my father's last testament." Thomas said modestly.

"There are many in the world who would take advantage of such honesty. You aught to realize what an opportunity it is for you and the people of this castle, if you claimed inheritance through birth rite." The councilman said adamantly.

Thomas thought for a moment, and, thinking of his castle, perpetually in need of repairs and never paying it off, even from fair shop-owning fees. "I understand. It would be best for the upkeep and paychecks."

"I knew you'd eventually see things my way. You also realize that this would be a lot of hard work on my part, of course. Since he didn't actually mention any _son _in his will, we'd have to work it out with the council…" The councilman raised his eyebrows slyly as he prepared his bargaining speeches. "Of all of your fathers' wealth, even a small percentage of his bank account would suffice to rebuild the walls of your castle, supply the staff with heavy pockets, and so much more. And just think, if you sold your fathers house after you inherit it, you'd retire early."

"I suppose, I'll think of that after the inheritance goes through." Thomas knew that the councilman was after far more than his fair share of profits, but just as he said, even a small amount of free money is better than being in debt. "Are you wanting me to sign something?"

"Oh yes of course!" The councilman said eagerly. "I've already made out the contract! You just need to sign on the dotted line here." The man whipped out a piece of parchment and flattened it out on the desk. He licked his lips, like a bureaucratic vampire impatient for the blood of millionaire virgin. Thomas felt an uneasiness slowly wind down his spine as he picked up the pen.

"Yes, you just sign right there." The councilman loomed over Thomas's back.

They both jumped as the doors slammed open and a shriek ripped through the halls. "Thomaaaaaaaas!"

Thomas stood up straight, recognizing the voice, and being ashamed for Cecile's lack of discipline around important officials; but he was also relieved for buying him some thinking time. Cecile glanced warily at the old man, but then ran desperately for Thomas. He could see she was worried, although the reason she would give was different than he expected. "Cecile, can't you see I'm very busy right at this moment?" He turned to face the old man, not having thought of anything worthwhile. "I'm sorry about that, I…"

Cecile grabbed Thomas head and tore his gaze away to look directly into her own eyes; their faces almost touching. "Thomas! There's a _huge black shadowy bug that _ate_ me_!" She stopped, realized her error, and continued, giving Thomas a quick slap on his behind as she said, "I mean! _Was_ going to eat me! But I ran away! But now I need help killing it!"

Thomas looked pleadingly at the councilman, saying only, "If you'll excuse me sir…"

"Oh of course... In fact, I wouldn't mind coming along to see what the hubbub is all about. (And if I'm lucky, to see how a savage outlander fights, or _kisses_ monsters.)"

The three of them jogged out to the gate, and of course, nothing was there at all. Cecile hoped the darkness of the evening hid her blushing face as she told them how since there was no one else to eat it must have decided she wasn't worth it and walked away.

"That was interesting." The councilman said with a grimace. "But if you'll both excuse me, it's been a long day and an even longer night. Master Thomas, we will conclude our conversation in the morning, despite how dreadfully late it will make me for my meeting." He turned his back on them and walked off with a huff towards the inn.

Thomas watched him leave, but turned his full attention onto Cecile. His gold eyes searched for an answer in hers. Cecile stammered. "I'm sorry Master Thomas! Juan put me up to it! He started to call me a scared baby and I didn't…!"

"Cecie!" Thomas started. He walked over to her.

She bowed to him "I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" Without her armor, she felt quite naked; regardless of how her frumpy black sweater and skirt covered any trace of womanly visage.

"Cecile! It's ok, listen to me!" Thomas put his hand on her shoulder, lifting her up to meet his eyes. She stopped and looked at him.

He was so much more handsome now that he had had a few years on him. And she remembered his eyes when they first met; they were golden, yes, but they were sad. After the war, they had shone with a new mission in life. She would melt in his eyes if she let herself. That's why she had slapped his bottom earlier. Juan was right. The years had grown her up, and she had realized new potentials in herself and those around her. What was she thinking? She didn't have to give herself a reason; she already knew it. Juan just gave her an excuse to do what she'd wanted to do.

She tore herself away from his eyes to stare at the ground.

"Um, Cecile…" He lifted her chin up until her stubborn eyes were forced to see him, and then he let go of her face. He smiled genuinely. "If you would, please come visit me in my office tonight whenever you are ready." He raised his eyebrows waiting for a positive response. She nodded daintily. "Alright…" he whispered.

Thomas left her there, waiting for something to happen. And she stood there, until the last words he had said to her rang true. She looked up at the castle and ran toward it.


	2. 2 The Clock In The Hallway Chimed Eleven

Chapter 2: The Clock In The Hallway Chimed Eleven

Thomas walked up the stairs into his room when he saw Sebastian dash for the library with a stack of papers. Thomas opened his mouth to call for him, so that they may discuss the councilman's plans, but he changed his mind. He would talk about it with Cecile.

In his room, he took off his blue sweater and tossed it on his bed. Thomas smiled as he put his hand over his bottom where Cecile had slapped it. If he was younger, he might have blushed terribly, but the years of work and responsibility had at least given him the dignity of acting under pressure. Not that he was always serious; but in fact, his sense of humor also became more pronounced and he laughed more often. He gave people bigger and more genuine smiles, and he had laughed outright when Cecile made dangerously witty comments about their coworkers.

Thomas looked at himself in the mirror. He touched his naked chest where, once when he was small, a Grasslander slashed him and left him to die. Although it wasn't deep, it went uncared for, which is what scared him. He was lucky then that it didn't fester, otherwise, without the money for medicine or a doctor, he surely would have died.

_How strange it is._ He often thought to himself. _I came from such a place that those who are from there are considered wild, savage, or strange. I never thought I would be, or could be, seen that way._

He flexed his arms a couple of times. He was proud of how strong he had become, fighting alongside Chris and Hugo. The motherly women of Budehuc all made it a point to tell him how thin he was and that he should eat more. He thanked them for their kind words but silently protested. He'd look awful if he was doomed to eat more than his fair share. Honestly, he kind of missed the food of the Outlands; the hard vegetables and leathery meat. They also made it a point to tell him to cut his hair. He had no real reason to be indignant about not cutting his hair, other than the indignity in and of itself.

He was caught in his thoughts when someone lightly knocked on the door of his office. He grabbed a short under-shirt and threw it on himself as he called "Come in!"

Cecile slowly opened the door. She had been standing outside for a few moments, thinking about what to say; or not to say. She watched as Thomas walked into the office, looking at her.

"Please come in!" He said. "Come over here and look at these papers. I'd like your advice on them." He sat down at his desk and stole a pen from a drawer. He looked up at her. "Come over here and read over this with me, won't you?"

She moved toward his warm smile like a magnet. She noticed his off-white undershirt, and how nice his arms were. His shoulder length brown hair fell over his face when he glanced at the papers, whence he untangled his hair with his long fingers.

Cecile envied his handsomeness. Perhaps it was his blood. He had a grey hint to his skin that would have done well in a tan, and he was tall (but not too tall), like the other Outlanders that she had met. She was Zexen through and through. Short, thick boned, small, and straight. Outlanders, she thought, were a ratio mix of 2/3 Zexen and 1/3 Grasslanders. Free to do as they pleased, go where they wanted, and had a sense of duty to their origins, which made them loyal to, and love their allies, and fight lustrously with their enemies. Such as Hallec, who was loud and an outstanding warrior, and Mau of the free knights of Kamaro, who was queer, and witty.

"Sit here with me." He said. She did, as he obliged, sitting on the same bench together. "There was that man you saw today, he came to tell me that my father died…"

"Oh!" Cecile wakened herself from her thoughts as she suddenly understood the meaning of that mans' presence. "Oh, I'm sorry, Master Thomas." She said, thinking that in reality, he didn't really care that much. She suddenly remembered that his father was a Zexen, and he merely grew up in the Outlands. Or did he? She suddenly wanted to only ask him about himself, instead of giving advice on stuffy old business.

"It's alright. You know I wasn't close to him. Anyway, this is the deal he wants to make with me. The Councilman said that he could work it out with the council that I get a fair some of his fortunes, and here in this document he wants me to sign is that I also get his house. He wants to be paid for his work, and he wants to be paid a lot, of course. I don't mind that though. The problem is that I'm not sure if it's legal to suddenly tell the council that one of their members had a disowned bastard son and wants all the money now that he's dead… and wasn't in his will."

As Thomas started to blab on about the meeting, Cecile was invited to lean over and look at the document that the councilman had left for him to sign. Instead, she smelled his hair; musky and sweet. She forgot about listening to his words, and fell into a dream world.

Thomas lifted his head, smacking Cecile's nose. "Oh I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Cecile rubbed her nose with her fingers. "Yes, sir." She said coolly. She preferred her dream world to a smushed nose.

Thomas put his hands around her face. She was surprised, but let it happen. He kissed her nose. She bobbed down and kissed his mouth. In response, she got more kisses! Thomas gingerly wrapped his hands around her neck, his right hand moving down and up her back. Cecile reached up to his shoulders. She could taste him; she opened her mouth and licked his lips.

Surprised, he sat up, smiling. He giggled embarrassedly as he started to let go of her. She smiled, her heart pounding. Thomas's eyes were slowly closing as he watched her mouth and came back for more kisses. Cecile leaned in her forehead and stopped Thomas from coming closer.

"I'm sorry." He said, letting go and backing off.

"No wait." Cecile pleaded. She grabbed him and hugged him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Come back…" she said quietly.

Thomas slowly inhaled her. "hmmm…" He breathed. He held onto her even tighter. He didn't know what he was doing, but it felt so warm and wonderful. Over the past couple of years, despite how busy he was always kept, he always tried to make time for her. He preferred her company to anyone he had ever met. They had never really embraced each other. They had once held onto each other's sides as they looked out over the grasslands when Cecile was sad. And once when they were fixing the ship, them two and a few others were working when Cecile came over to investigate the goings on. She had stepped onto a creaky board and fell into the water. Without a word, or even taking off his jacket, Thomas dove in after her. He grabbed her and tore off her sinking armor and swam her back up. When they resurfaced, she coughed and sputtered and he asked if she was all right. She looked at him and then at the audience above and said "yeah." The crowd cheered, which made them both smile and laugh.

Thomas giggled at the memory.

"What?" she said.

"We looked like wet dogs." He said with a grin. He pulled back and looked at her. It dawned on her what he was thinking about and she blushed at her fall. He leaned in and kissed her a few more times.

The clock in the hallways chimed eleven. Cecile suddenly stood up, leaving Thomas grasping for her back. "I should go to bed, Thomas." She reluctantly pulled away from him.

He almost asked her to spend the night there, but he thought she would have been agape with wrong intentions. At some point in theirs, and everyone's life, comes a realization that there is such a thing as innocence, because there is an end to innocence. Sometimes, though, it is only the smart ones who realize that a person is never obligated to loose their innocence; and in fact, it is a choice, and that choice has consequences. Thomas wanted to ask her to stay with him that night under purely innocent conditions; but he knew that the consequences of anyone finding out would mean that others, particularly those who are close to them, would think ill of both of them, and Thomas didn't want Cecile to ever be attacked for unjust gossip.

He stood up. "Cecile, if you ever need me, I'll always be here for you."

Cecile turned the doorknob and looked back at him, wishing so badly that she didn't leave him at all, but knowing she must for the Master's good reputation. She looked back at him, tired and a little sad. "Thank you, Thomas. You're… really…" she glanced down at the ground, wanting to spurge all of her feelings out on him, but daring not to. She said quietly "You're really my only friend." She walked briskly out of the room, closing the door as quickly, and quietly as she could, and then rushed down the stairs.

Thomas stared at the door for a moment, not quite sure he wanted that. He walked out of the office and into his bedroom, where he plopped himself onto his bed. He smiled. His first kiss wasn't as romantic as in the books, but that didn't matter. They enjoyed themselves and briefly enjoyed each other. He rolled over and faced the wall, wishing she had not left. And, even though she could not hear him, he thought maybe she was thinking the same thing. "I love you too…" He whispered

-::-

Cecile headed for the Tavern, wanting something hot to swallow before going to sleep. She saw Juan sleeping, head down on the bar next to an empty mug. She saw the barrista look her up and down, then handed her a cola. She shrugged and drank it, then asked for some hot chamomile. The barrista rolled her eyes and gave Cecile an unenthusiastic glass of tomato juice. Cecile closed her eyes and slipped it slowly, wishing it tasked like Thomas. While Cecile was staring off into middle-distance, she didn't notice the man in the back, cough into the palm of his hands, then open the doorknob to leave.

Eventually, Cecile got up, and walked over to Juan. Even if she enjoyed the outcome of her actions, she still had a twinge of vengeance running through her for no particular reason. She stepped on his foot, which made him only groan in his sleep. She gave up, not truly wanting to hurt him. She put her hands around the same doorknob. She waved at the barrista as she left, knowing that her drinks would be put on a tab for Thomas to take out of her paycheck. Then she closed the door behind her, wanting to be up in Thomas's room.


	3. 3: Where All I Want To Be

Chapter 3: Where All I Want To Be…

The sun was bright in the early morning; the air cool from the dewed grass. Cecile sat on top of the wall predicting that nothing would happen, as usual. She looked behind her and saw across the yard the stuffy councilman make his way to the castle. She had been wiping her nose all morning, which was irritating because, no matter how much you tried to blow out the boogers, the nose was still stuffed. She hopped off of the wall and sat on the first step. She was also tired; which she thought, was from staying up late.

Cecile turned back, feeling a little dizzy. She shook her head, which made it worse. She leaned her head against a rock. No, that was uncomfortable. She pulled off her helmet and ruffled her hair. She felt gross. Maybe a bath would make her feel better. But that would mean…abandoning her post! But it would also mean…a chance to spy on a certain someone.

Cecile walked daintily behind Piccolo's tent and grabbed a scarecrow and jammed it into the ground by the gate. The effort made her dizzy again. She put her helmet on its head. Then, without much hassle, she sneakily snuck into the castle. Unfortunately, Thomas and the councilman were in the knick knack room.

She walked briskly went on ahead toward the baths; they were still there, even if Goro wasn't (it was now being run by a less-eccentric friend of his). She heard some men laughing on the other side, but, thankfully, she was alone.

The steaming water put her in a trance. Submerged in the heat and feeling wonderful, she let herself relax a few moments, drifting through dreamland. She thought of spying again on Thomas and woke up. She got out of the tub and quickly washed her hair and hopped back in. She stayed though, resisting not the relief of lethargy, until the blood in her skin began to cook and she became uncomfortable.

Cecile dried herself off and clothed herself, partially disgusted with wearing dirty clothes over her clean body. She rubbed her teeth with a little horribly tasting soap with her finger and spit.

She rushed out of the ship and back into the house. She felt dizzy again, and her stomach twisted in a tumult of temper. Thomas and the councilman were coming out of the kick-knack room when Cecile had nearly peaked the top of the stairs.

She saw them but felt oddly faded. Thomas and the councilman looked up at her. Thomas gasped silently, seeing how pale she was. He rushed to her, carefully catching her as she fell. He said her name, though her hearing was clogged and her vision was going black. He yelled at her not to faint.

Cecile heard, distantly, the councilman chortle with amusement at her distress. She closed her eyes. Heavy and weak was the blackness that threatened to wash over her body. Whether time pasted quickly or slowly was a small confusion.

She opened her eyes, finally. She sat up to look about her, afraid of not knowing where she was. Pain shot through her temples and her ears and she lay back down.

Thomas looked her over. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Cecile…are you feeling?. …want some…?"

She looked up at him with gratitude as her consciences returned. The nurse looked over her and smiled warmly. "Hello Cecile." She handed Thomas a pink bottle and a spoon. "Cecile, there's a bucket right here in case you need it. Thomas is going to give you this medicine and it will help you feel better, ok? It seems you have come down with a fever, possibly the flu."

Cecile nodded. The nurse walked away. Thomas reached over to Cecile's face and stroked her cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh. Thomas…I'm… fine… ready for duties. Sir." She closed her eyes. She heard him giggle. She felt his hand at her waist and her head as he helped her to sit up.

"You don't have to be on duties for a few days now. Why is your hair wet? Is that how you got sick?" Thomas cautiously opened her mouth with his finger, then poured a spoonful of pink liquid into her mouth and closed her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. Thomas laughed as she squinched her face and stuck her tongue out. It was as foul and vile as an evil stinking cave troll! Thomas ran his fingers through her hair, "You had me worried there for a second."

"I'm sorry." She said. She did like the attention, although she was sorry because she would have liked it under better circumstances. "I'm sorry I'm sick."

"It's alright Cecile. Everybody gets sick sometimes. Can you stand up now?" Thomas held her hand as she slipped her legs out from under the sheets and onto the floor. She noticed she wasn't wearing shoes, or any of her armor. She looked at Thomas distraughtly. He raised his eyebrows in consideration. "Actually, the flu's been going around so don't worry about it." He held her back as they stood together.

Cecile suddenly felt dizzy again and grabbed onto Thomas' shoulder. He smiled at her. Out of the nurses' office and up the stairs they climbed and into Thomas' room. He lay her down on his bed. He left the room and came back in, shutting of the office doors. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Sebastian waltzed into the room with a bucket and a glass and a pitcher of water, handed them to Thomas and left in a hurry. He came back again, with a tray of various foods; fresh fruits and hot oatmeal. Then he left, closing the door behind them.

Cecile ate very little, though she was hungry, she knew her stomach wouldn't want to keep it all down. Then she drank some cool refreshing water. She was very aware of Thomas next to her, waiting for her patiently, and taking short glances at her now and then. When she was through, Thomas cleared it up for her and sat down again, scooting next to her.

"Cecile, I'm letting you know that I'm sorry I can't be here for you while you're sick. Please don't look at me that way… I have to go with the councilman to Viney-Del-Zexay to go through with this matter of my fathers' will. I would have asked you to come but well…" He paused, unsure of what else to say.

"Don't leave me!" Cecile pleaded softly. She felt suddenly needy and alone.

"At least I'll be back in a few days. If I have to stay longer I'll write you, alright?"

"It's your choice, Master Thomas." Cecile whispered.

"What? Please, Cecile, you know you don't have to address me in any way other than my name." Thomas stroked her hair. "Anyway, try to get some sleep." Thomas sat by her side, holding her hand until Cecile felt the lull of slumber.

Before she knew it, Cecile awoke to a new day, having had no dreams, and Thomas was gone.


	4. 4: Where Did My Little Dog Go?

Chapter 4: Where Did My Little Dog Go?

Sebastian knocked lightly and opened the door. "Dear Cecile! How _are_ you feeling? Well perhaps?"

"Oh, Mr Sebastian…I'm alright I suppose. I just woke up." Cecile sneezed endearingly.

Sebastian brought to her some more food and water and the pink bottle of medicine. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to change the sheets for a couple of nights. Unless you want me to right now?" He said hesitantly. He breathed a short sigh of relief when Cecil declined. "Oh, well, at any rate, I had the liberty to bring up your armor and some things. I was instructed to come and see you at every hour and to cater to your whims and make sure you take your medicine. I…"

"Sebastian," Cecile silenced him. "Where's Thomas?"

"Oh, um, he's in Vinel-De-Zexay right at this moment, I was actually supposed to go with him, but then he wanted me to take care of you instead."

"How long is he supposed to be there?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, he said only a couple of days, a week or two at most." Sebastian brought out the pink bottle and filled a spoonful of it. "Now take this." He held the spoon up to Cecile's mouth. She shook her head from the taste but it made her dizzy again. "Cecile, I'm sure you can look after yourself now, you don't need an old man like me babysitting, do you?"

"No, of course not. Thank you Mr. Sebastian." She poked at the apple slices on the tray.

"Alrighty then. You just rest and relax and don't worry about a thing! I'll come by later, alright?" Sebastian shut the door behind him

Cecile slowly chewed on the slice, then a couple more. She suddenly realized she needed to urinate. "Oh, bother." She mumbled as she slowly stood out of bed. She carefully opened the door and peaked outside. No one was around. She walked down the hall to the bathroom.

When she came out, she heard Juan cat-calling her. She looked over the edge of the stairway. She frowned. Juan was standing at he bottom stairs looking up at her, smiling lazily. Cecile turned and walked back to her bedroom, hoping that he didn't follow her. Unfortunately, as soon as she slid herself between the sheets Juan waltzed right in.

"Don't you know how to knock!" She protested, pulling the sheets over her head.

"That was some _nice_ ass-slapping. And now here you are in his bedroom. I must have really set you two up!" He pulled the sheets off of her face.

"Hey!" she yelled while wrestling with the sheet. She looked up at him. "Where'd you go after that anyway?"

"Oh, just back to my place and fell asleep of course. You know how I'm so damn lazy." He stood up, letting the sheet be taken by its occupant.

"Oh…"

"I heard you were feeling under the whether." Juan sat down on Thomas' chair, and scooted close to the bed.

"Uh, yeah, so?"

"Um, I dunno. Hope you get better soon?"

"Gee, _thanks_." Cecile rolled over and pulled the sheet over her head and curled up into a ball.

"Awe, don't be like _that_. You know you're like a sister to me." He patted her on the head.

"Am not!" She waved her hand around in resistance to head-petting.

"Ok, well, toodles! I've got naps to catch up on!" Juan jolted form his seat and closed the door hastily behind him, leaving Cecile all alone again, with only her hot forehead and churning guts to think about.


	5. 5: The LostLove Letter

Chapter 5: The Letter

Dear Cecile,

It looks like what the councilman was saying was genuine. What I mean is, he wants me to sell the house and give him half of the profits, and he wants a third of my fathers' bank account fortune. That is actually quite a lot more than I had imagined. He also wants all of my fathers' belongings, including the horses. I asked him if I could search through the house and pick up anything that might have belonged to my mother or anything that had to do with my birth and he agreed. So I did so and I found a record of my birth; it is true that my parents weren't married at the time; just my mother's name is on it. I also found a portrait of her and the staff of the house. I also took a valuable looking vase and some knickknacks that I claimed were my mothers. Which means, I'm going to sell those things. Is that wrong of me? I'm only thinking of Budehuc. I will show you some other things I've gotten from the house. They are very interesting.

At any rate, I'm very sorry that you are sick. I've had another of your knights escort me, so please don't worry about me. It's the free knight to be, Dextor. I told Mr. Sebastian to take care of you; I hope he's not being a bother.

If you'd like, you can write me back, although it goes without saying to be discrete. I won't have an address here, so you'll have to pass it along. I will have to tell you other things that are happening here when I get back. All I can say for now is that I wish I had someone like you around who could give me such brilliant ideas.

-Thomas

Cecile's heart ached a little that he didn't write about her more, or that he signed it in any affectionate manor. She read it over again, hoping it would somehow turn into a passionate love letter for her. But alas, it was the same. She put it aside, bored.

The wool of her sweater was sweltering in her fever. Cecile reached her hand down to her underwear and unbuttoned it. She stripped herself. The sheets felt cool and clean on her skin. She poured herself some water and drank deep. She snuggled inside the soft linens, grateful for Thomas' thoughtfulness. She found her hand reaching back down to herself as she thought about Thomas. She closed her eyes and let her fingers dance on her skin until her head ached. She snuggled deep into the pillow and fell asleep.


	6. 6: Hey Jelousy!

Chapter 06: Hey Jelousy!

Cecile awoke to the sound of snoring. She rolled over and found Juan sitting in the chair, fast asleep. She sat straight up, hiding herself in the sheets. "Juan!" She yelled.

He sat up, startled awake. "Huh?"

"What are you _doing_ in here?"

"Oh, uh. Just doin' my job." He smiled with his teeth.

"You're job is at the dojo!"

"Yeah, well. No one wants any lessons recently. I guess because it's getting cold out."

"It's rude to be in a lady's room."

"This isn't your room."

"So? This isn't _your_ room!"

Juan stood up. "This is for you anyhow." He tossed an envelope on the bed. Cecile dropped the sheet in the excitement to grab for it, and then hid herself again. She looked up at Juan, apprehensive. He looked at her, blushing. He looked away from her, then at her again, then away. He walked toward the door, slowly breathing out.

"Hey Juan." Cecile called quietly.

"Uh, yeah?" Juan didn't look back at her.

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome." Juan pulled the door closed behind him.

Cecile tore open the envelope as soon as the door closed. She smiled to herself. Hooray! Another letter from Thomas!

Dear Cecile;

So far, it's been absolutely boring here. Nothing but endless meetings on my fathers death, lawyers arguing about his estate and his will, and lots of stuffy old councilmen sitting around a table arguing the same things over and over again. I haven't had much peace at all, except when I'm asleep.

I'm thinking of you all of the time. I wish you were here, but I know that you would be more anxious to leave than I am.

I thought maybe I would run into Chris or any of her men, but no luck. If I see them I'll tell them to come and visit us some time. Would that be all right with you?

Ah well. I finally have a chance to get out of this stuffy old room at my fathers' house and go walk around town for luncheon with Dextor. He's a little strange. He's not much of a talkative type, but I don't have much to say either. So we just end up staring at each other! But he's a good man.

Ah well, I suppose I should get going now. I hope you are feeling better now!

Sincerely, Thomas.

Cecile folded the paper back inside the envelope. _What's with him?_ She thought. _Why would he want to go out and have lunch with another guard? **I'm** the **Captain**!_ She fell back into her pillow. She put her hand up to her forehead. Her body ached a little, and her head was a little foggy, but her fever was gone and her stomach didn't hurt so much. She got out of bed. She felt gross again. She wanted to wash. And she wanted clean sheets.

Cecile looked at her self in the mirror. She liked the way she looked. She was modest, but still… Why did Juan look so embarrassed when all he saw was her bare shoulders and maybe part of her back? _Like always, what a weirdo. Hasn't he ever had a girlfriend before?_ She stripped the bed of its sheets and tossed them in the corner. Then pulled Thomas' clean clothes out of the closet and put them on herself. _Stupid **Dextor**. I should be the one having lunch with Thomas, not him. Grr. I bet he doesn't have anything to say because he… Dextor has a thing for Thomas!_

Angrily, Cecile threw the sheets into the dirty laundry pile, and then went back inside to put new sheets on the bed. Irately, she went to the restroom to wash herself. Then, heatedly she went outside to her post. The scarecrow was still there. Her helmet was still on its head. She felt a little calmer. At least no one stole her helmet.

Cecile jumped at the touch of a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Cecile, what are you so upset about? It's a beautiful day!" Piccolo smiled at her.

"Oh, ah. I'm just getting to feel better. I've been sick."

"So I've heard. And I've heard that Master Thomas sent you a letter, eh?" He smiled a knowing, old-man smile.

"I guess so." She turned back to the open fields.

"Awe, don't worry so much. He'll be back." He leaned over toward her and said quietly, but excitedly. "I see it in my crystal ball!" He grinned.

"Yeah, he'll come back soon."

After a moment, Piccolo hummed softly and walked away.

Cecile hopped on top of the wall. She watched the grass wave in the wind and thought about Thomas with a guard other than herself. It was an insult. It was cheating! Well, not really. She realized she was being ridiculously jealous. But still. It should have been her that went on that trip with Thomas. Shouldn't it have?


	7. 7: Cecile Hatches a Plan

Dear Readers: I'm sorry it had to be so boring up until now. I promise you that this story shall be more adventurous and exciting from now on…. Well, mostly.

If anyone has any critiques or suggestions, don't be afraid! I really appreciate the readers and the reviews.

Also, please read my bio page for updates on this story.

Thank you.

**Chapter 7: Cecile Hatches a Plan**

Cecile rolled her eyes as Juan sat down next to her.

"Koroku's been doing a nice job protecting the place while you've been away." He said nonchalantly.

"I'm back on duty now so you don't have to come here and insult me." She said hotheadedly.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

Cecile huffed as she dropped down onto the ground in front of the wall. "I'm going to go now, if you don't mind."

"Then I guess Koroku's going to have to take your place again…"

Cecil's eyes furrowed. "Why did you come here anyway? It seems like you've been hanging around me a lot lately. Why?"

"I dunno." He glanced at her, and then looked away, flipping the grass between his teeth. Cecile sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Actually, I have a confession to make."

"Oh... yeah?" _Oh Cheese. He's so irritating._

"Well… I guess I'm just lonely."

"Oh." Cecile suddenly felt bad for rejecting him. She should have been his friend, like they always have been... kind of.

"This girl… Well, see… This gal I like doesn't want to be with me."

Cecile was confused. _He can't be talking about Emily._

"She wants to be with some other guy." Juan looked at the ground, kind of sad.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said, half sympathetically._ If he were ever interested in her, she would have scorned him on the spot. Or was it a secret but then she ran away to be a great champion but she fell in love… Or…?_

"She's young and stubborn, but a real sweetheart too."

"I see." She said with concern.

"Yeah… It really rankles my nerves 'cause I think she's only with him 'cause he runs a business and owns a huge house with servants and stuff. Some son of a rich dead guy." Juan looked out at the grass. "Oh well. Serves me right for teasing her so much."

Cecile froze.

"Well, I'll see ya later ok?" He hopped down onto the grass with her. Juan and Cecile looked at each other as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't get sick again being in the fall chill." He smiled, sort of, and flipped the grass up.

Cecile raised her eyebrows and smiled with her teeth. "Ok, I won't."

Juan lifted his hand, as a small hint of sadness lethargically gleamed across his eyes. He turned slowly and walked away,

Cecile looked out at the field and put her hands over her face. She slid down the wall and sat on the grass. _There's no way. He's just yankin' my chain again._

After a moment of horror, she heard the sweet, saintly sounds of four feet thrumping toward her. She looked up. Koroku barked at her happily as he ran up to her and enthusiastically licked her face. Cecile laughed and exclaimed how slobberish and gross it was. Suddenly, Cecile had an idea. "Koroku, you've been doing a good job while I've been gone right?"

Koroku looked at her happily.

"Well, I think I'll put you in charge for a little while longer. I think I need a vacation myself... Away from Juan anyway." She grinned to herself.

Koroku tilted his head, perplexed.

"But we'll have to wait until nightfall." Cecile smiled slyly to herself. She got up suddenly. "Come with me Koroku! We've got some planning to do!"

Koroku yipped excitedly and hopped around in a circle as Cecile marched off toward the castle.

Juan looked back at her from afar. He flipped the grass in his mouth and hummed as he breathed out, feeling as incurious as ever.

--: --

As the moon rose high into the sky, shining down on the ghostly castle, a small bulky person in a dark cloak made its way around the buildings. As graceful as a phantom; silently making an escape from the walls of Budehuc.

Suddenly, the person tripped on the edge of its cloak. It fumbled to stand upright; but then accidentally dropped a large bag, and scrambled to pick it up. The person stood and straightened out its cloak, obviously indignit about the incidents.

The person then made its way to the gate, where it noticed a dog was sleeping. Knowing that the dog would bark loudly and wake everyone, the person knelt down and gave Koroku a treat, patted his head, and was off. Koroku had little objection.

The person walked out into the field, each blade of grass glowing with the moonlight, moving slowly in the wind. If you could have seen this person walking through this grass, you probably would have compared it to the magic of walking through blessed water.

Out towards the adventure of the night.


End file.
